Accidentally On Purpose
by Clarity Jane
Summary: (AU)Erena Shimabukuro has more problems than her weird name.A struggling journalist,Erena's itching for promotion,and not even a cheater or her colorful vocabulary can stop her! So when given a chance to interview the elusive CEO of Genei Ryodan Inc. Erena accepts it. But instead of your typical interview,what she gets in return is...a love contract?And a kid to babysit?
1. Accident 1:Methinks V-Day Doth Sucketh

**Accident # 1: Methinks Valentine's Day Doth Sucketh**

* * *

><p>"Have you ever wondered, Ena~nii, why you're not getting any screen time and why you've been stuck in the tabloid writers' department for five years?"<p>

Looking up from the breakfast I was currently making, I narrowed my eyes at the white-haired boy smirking at me, hands neatly tucked under his chin and all.

"Have you ever considered, Ena~nii, getting-"

"Plastic surgery, I know, " I interrupted for like, the th day in my whole lifetime ever since this brat became a part of the Shimabukuro family. Imitating the way his hands are neatly tucked under his chin, I continued the way he used to. "TV reporters are supposed to be pretty, Ena~nii. How can viewers, especially boys like me, pay attention when on a scale of 0-10, you're a negative zero? Oh, and by the way, the number zero is neither negative nor positive."

I pouted dramatically in full effect, muffling my voice a bit.

"Too bad, Onii-chan. Even Math thinks you're a hopeless case!"

As I expected, the little brat laughed at my on-point imitation of him and his constant teasing about my appearance.

And as I expected, there I go, laughing along with this spoiled little stepbrother of mine, like we always do whenever we're together.

Which is, honestly, almost all the time.

My mother fell in love with a Zoldyck, you see-a divorced Zoldyck at that one, single-handedly raising a baby named Killua and a little kid named Illumi. My mother, who was just fresh from nursing school, left all her hopes and dreams for my stepfather.  
>Now, you may think I'm angry or resentful like in those normal stepchild~step-parent kinda scenarios but I swear, even if Killua's hair all turns to black: I'm not. Although Killua and I were never informed of his name or seen any photographs of him before the plane accident that killed both our parents, our big brother, Illumi, raised us to be grateful. Looking back at Illumi Onii-sama's values, attitude...and that now, he still remains a quiet yet hardworking university professor sent to teach in one of London's finest universities...I just understood. Our parents loved us, cared for us.<br>Even the plane accident, or the emotional aftermath it caused years ago, can't contradict that.

When Illumi left for London, I readily took on the responsibility of raising Killua. My whole personality might be the opposite of my older stepbrother, but I took care of Killua the way he did when it was me. Fast-forward to today, Killua seems to be following the footsteps of our genius Onii-sama. I was informed yesterday by Killua's homeroom adviser that Killua will be graduating next month as his class' salutatorian, and in addition, Killua also bagged the "Best In Math" and "Best In Science" awards. I was hoping to hear "Best In English" award next, but it's no surprise Killua wasn't chosen for anything speaking, writing, sports or any social-interaction-related. Other than smirking at bullies and coolly shooing fangirls away so he could sleep, I can't really remember another time when Killua decided to express anything aloud or interact with anyone.

_It's like having a mini-Illumi around,_ I mused to myself, trying not to laugh as I kept frying a sunny-side-up egg on the pan. _Only cuter!_

But Killua Zoldyck here is a good kid. That, I know. Even his teacher mentioned that too. I'm usually not the type of person to brag, but when it comes to my family, I'm a proud sister. I can't help but feel moved that even if we're only a family of three right now, minus one since Illumi Onii-sama's busy as heck and only sees us via Skype video calls and during holidays , we're managing just fine. I'm managing being Killua's guardian just fine. I didn't even know this responsible side of me existed and yet, Killua's off to high school next year with a high chance for scholarship!

My dreamy, optimistic self started to kick in again.

_Which would mean, ano~ne, let's see: LESS EXPENSES! More chances of saving up to finally buy __our own house! After all, I'd get promoted tomorrow and then...who knows where it could go from there? I could feel a bright, BRIGHT future-_

"Oi, baka onii-chan! What the HELL are you doing? Snap outta it!"

Apparently, I was still cooking while daydreaming.

"Are you trying to burn the WHOLE apartment down, Nii-chan?" Killua, who was now standing up from his seat, quickly walked over to turn off our portable stove.

"Ah...gomen,gomen, MilluKillu! I didn't notice the flames were already too mu-"

"What...the HELL is THAT?" Killua suddenly asked in a higher tone, as if he was utterly taken aback by something.

"What the hell is WHAT?" I asked back.

"THAT!" He pointed to my left hand in horror as if I was holding a decapitated man's head instead of a burnt frying pan.

"Oh, what, this?" I looked down at the frying pan I was holding then back to Killua who was turning shades of disgusted blue. I looked down at what I was frying again.

_Hey, it looks alright to me! It might be a little burnt and the ingredients I added might not be visible now, but I bet the taste would surely be-_

"A LITTLE burnt?" It wasn't until Killua echoed my words with disbelief did I realize I was talking aloud. "I can't even see A SINGLE THING resembling FOOD in there,

it was like the food became one with the frying pan!"

"Ey, you mini Illu...MilluKillu, that's mean! I was just trying to make you a celebratory breakfast," I countered, a vein popping out of my head.

"By feeding me POISON?" Killua answered, expression more horrified than before.

"POISON?" I gasped, insulted.

"You've been told to NOT cook AGAIN, Onii-chan...SO MANY TIMES!" Killua scolded loudly while squinting at my frying pan.

"Hey, you, stop making up things: no one told me to not do anything at all! Besides, stop being such a picky eater, kiddo. A lot of children are starving in Africa and then here you are, being a bratty, choosy-"

Killua put his on his head, frustrated. "I am NOT being a picky eater: I just so happen to CARE about my life! I don't want to die young, idiot."

More veins popped up on my forehead. "Why you smart arseh-"

"Give me the pan."

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows, being stopped mid-rant.

"I said, give me the pan, Onii-chan. I'll cook...for us...o-okay."

Killua's adorable sighing made me comply to what he was saying immediately. Aw, come on, I mean...look at that little pout and embarassed blush on his face. How can you resist that...that rare display of vulnerability?

_His fangirls at school would totally kill for this,_ I thought amusedly as I handed him over the frying pan.

"A-ah, w-wait a minute!" Killua suddenly shouted in a panicked voice before I was just about to hand the pan.

"What now," I replied flatly, raising one eyebrow.

"U-um," Killua tried putting on a poker face, although it made my insides ache from holding back laughter, since he was obviously failing to do so.

"C-can you, uh, scrub it REAL clean first?"

I tried not to laugh at how he unintentionally emphasized the word, _'real_'.

Killua's glare, though, told me I wasn't able to do it right.

**~X~O~X~O~**

"Goshdarnit, Illu Onii-sama," I muttered silently, controlling the urge to NOT click on the "End Video Call" button on my phone.

"Yes, I know. Thank you very much, Erena," I heard Illumi's usual flat voice respond through my earphones.

Oh, of course he would hear even a tiny whisper. Where would the mini Illumi get his sneakiness from, anyway?

_Facepalm._

"Onii-sama, was that sarcasm I just heard right now? Well then, FYI, it's not funny. My wonderful cooking skills had just been bashed to pieces this morning by someone who's like, years younger than think that I cooked breakfast especially for him! Gah."

My older brother's expressionless face stared back at me through the screen, staring at me intently like he always does.

"Erena, the purpose of breakfast is to fill someone's energy for the day ahead, not to make someone lose appetite for three days straight."

"Hey, that's downright OFFENSIVE!"

Some heads in the bus turned to my direction at the sound of my agitated voice. Or was it because of my useless argument? Either way, I felt myself flush and I knew I must "look like someone that applied a lipstick gone wrong", according to one of the biatches in the News Writing Department I've been stuck in ever since.

Ugh, that biatch. And ugh, just my luck that I've also been stuck with her and her posse of haughty, stiletto-obsessed friends who's acting up and mighty in not to mention was the WORST department for the past years.

Hiding myself more in my seat, I managed to lower my voice. "I mean...Onii-sama, that's so not fair. Not allowing me to touch any kitchen utensil from now on...you know I love cooking!"

"Cooking doesn't love you back, Erena. And it's not cooking you love. It's experimenting."

"Gya!" I whisper-shouted, my facial features twisting in irritation. "Now you're starting to sound like MilluKillu. Like big brother, like little brother! I swear on my life, what I cooked this morning was E-D-I-B-L-E."

Whether Illu Onii-sama was exasperated with the whole "Get-Erena-Away-From-The-Kitchen-At-All-Costs" matter, I can't really tell. I can see, however, an incoming sigh.

Illumi sighed. His face remained the same, however, which never fails to make me question myself whether it's all a facade or he's really becoming more emotionless as he gets older.

"Then the bus you're currently in would have killed you by now. Killua sent me photos of your so-called dish this morning before he went to the graduation practice. It didn't surprise me that I had to re-start my phone then delete all of it in just a matter of seconds."

"Goshdarn it, Nii-sama, why do you believe MilluKillu who's a total master of deceptive EDITING?" Frowning hard, I went on with my small rant. "And why do I feel like I'm always being treated as the youngest one? I'm an adult now who's responsibly raising my little brat of a brother ever since I was in high school, who's staying strong in a relationship for three years now...not to mention that my boss on the job considers me as her favorite and is always looking out for ways to promote me!"

I smiled then, replaying everything I said in my mind over again.

_Taking care of MilluKillu, being able to get the other department's ladies' man in a serious commitment with me, Ms. Krueger helping me out whenever she could...I'm doing this adult-thingy right...RIGHT?_

I saw my older brother comb through his jet-black locks as he replied, "No, you're not. You're doing the child-thingy right, though."

Gya! Was I speaking my thoughts aloud again?

_Double facepalms._

"Didn't you notice a similar pattern with the things you said just now, Erena? Your definition of being a contented, mature individual ALWAYS seem to include other people in it. While I did not raise you to shun people, I also did not teach you about putting your happiness entirely in other people's hands. That, Erena, is still a trait belonging to a child's."

I slumped back on my seat, clueless on how to make sense of what Nii-sama just said, or what to even respond to that. For starters, I can't believe I forgot Illumi Onii-sama's random indepth wisdom during discussions, especially when it comes to people he cares about. Second, his words, mix that with his serious, matter-of-factly voice, hit me like a bullet train.

_Well, whatever. Ouch, brother._

"That was deep, goshdarnit, " I found myself muttering again. "Too deep, I can't even see Adele rolling in it anymore."

"You seem particularly sensitive today," Illumi commented, ignoring my weak attempts at humor. "I think I struck a delicate spot. You're planning to celebrate today's occasion with him again, aren't you."

It took me a few blinks to realize that it wasn't even meant to be a question.

Gyanya! He knows...Illumi Onii-sama knows...he ACTUALLY KNOWS I've been going behind his back and still continuing the relationship he didn't approve of. But how

did he...?

_"...being able to get the the other department's ladies' man in a serious commitment with me..."_

Triple facepalms. Gosh...gosh...GOSHDARNIT, and I just had to let my tongue do its magic when Onii-sama didn't approve of my current boyfriend.

_Great going, Erena. Now here comes the speech..._

"He will ask you to go to the Restaurant De Yorshkin for your date tonight."

I found myself staring open-mouthed at him in surprise. Say what? How did he know something like THAT when he's like, miles and miles away?

"I know you heard me just fine, Erena. He will suggest Restaurant De Yorkshin's restaurant for a dinner date. I'm allowing you to go this time since you'll understand

everything from there. I'll be off."

**_Click._**

_Why did that just sound like some cliche prophecy, brother?_

I continued staring at my screen like an idiot with my mouth agape. Somewhere at the back of my mind, thoughts of "creepy stalker with sister complex" and "Illumi

Zoldyck" just...won't...LEAVE ME.

I don't know how long I kept on staring at my brother's Skype profile like it's a new specimen until I hear vague voices saying, "Hey, miss. Miss! You. Yes, you, with the green earphones on! It's the last stop. Aren't you getting off?"

Half of myself snapped back to attention instantly.

"W-what?"

"It's the bus' last stop already, Miss. Assuming from what you're wearing, you have work, right?"

_The establishment where my work is located is usually two bus stops away from the final stop. I was just told I am now at the last stop so..._

"Gya!" I exclaimed, the other half of myself snapping back to attention as well. "Blasted!" I hurriedly removed my earphones and picked up my bag that fell off from my lap during the bus ride.

The four teenagers talking to me, who I assume were in high school because of their uniforms and cutesy accessories and bags, giggled in response, as if giddy.

Honestly, I don't know what's so funny with a journalist who's running late for an appointment that might be her huge shot at promotion.

"Aw, come awn," one of the girls said to the others beside her. "I can't blame her for spacing out to Vee-nus and back. Look at how kewl this hunkie she's talkin' to!"

_Hunkie I'm talking to? Don't tell me they're gushing over Illumi Nii-sama?  
><em>  
>Nothing new to me, of course, since he's wildly popular with the opposite gender as far as I can remember. Despite his lack of interest in them like Killua, he constantly gets hoarded by confessing girls almost everywhere...which is a funny, FUNNY thing if you ask me. And yes, if you DO ask me, I think Illumi Onii-sama looks a lot like Sadako from "The Ring" movies with the same bizarre attitude at random times. I do hope you, whoever you are who is reading my thoughts right now, is not an emotional fan of my brother as well because I really don't see what's so "drop-gorgeous" with Nii-sama.<p>

Before I even had time to close the Skype application and stuff the phone into my bag , the four students were already cooing around my phone and fanning themselves with their fingers so daintily I almost puked.

_Jesus H. Christ, what now?_

"Dayummm,gurlz. He's hawt with a capital H and fits to the T!"

"Don't cha wish this grool guy our school's Prom King instead of Subata?"

"I so want him to be my boyfie!"

"Duh, le me gets dibs on this BAE first!"

"But he's s'possed to sail the luxury cruise ship with me!"

_Whoa, what? Are they even speaking in English?_

"Miss, miss, is that your boyfriend?" one of the girls grinned all-too widely at me, I had a hard time returning any kind of smile back.

"E-eh? Uh, no, never! Ahahaha, he's only my-"

"Grool, then," another girl seemed to cheer as she clasped both of her hands above her heart. "Ne~! Could you give us that guy's full name, contact number and Skype username? You seem to be really close...we want to get close to such a hawttie too!"

"Yeah to the hundredth power, especially now that it's V-Day!"

"I would really love to, you see, but I'm kind of late for an appoint-"

"No need to feel so embarassed, Miss. This would only take a few minutes!'

"I'm not embarrassed, I just don't have-"

"Aw, of course! She doesn't have anything to write on with the information about Mr. Hawttie...our group's notepad and pen, Kinichi~chan?"

_Jesus The Holy Ghost CHRIST, are they blind or what? Can't they see that I'm in a hurry and too desperate to escape their obsessive clutches?_

"Ano ne~! Can you include his birthday too?"

"Owiiee...I want to know his fave color too!"

"Miss, do you know how many girlfies he's had in the past? Can you inclu-"

"ARE YOU GETTING OUT OF MY BUS OR GETTING OUT OF MY BUS?"

A lot of people, especially students, like to believe they've been "saved by the bell" whenever they're luckily spared out of something. This afternoon, however, I started to think that maybe, not only bells can save you.  
>Because sometimes, it could be an elderly, grumpy bus driver, shouting,<br>"If you're going to make me miss my 45-minute lunch for 20 minutes, at least pay for my stomach ulcer medications, INCONSIDERATE TWATS!"

**~X~O~X~O~**

"The representatives from the other company aren't here yet, huh, " News Writing Department's leader, Ms. Biscuit Krueger, thought aloud in her chirpy voice. Her wide, doll-like eyes scanned the surroundings before she childishly blew a raspberry.

I looked at the empty seats in front of us and tried not to sigh. After finishing the usual paperworks for the day, we've been sitting here in the department's small conference room ever since 6:30 pm. Sure, waiting for hours to complete a news article and staying beyond the appropriate hours are nothing new in a journalist's day, and I'm used to it. What I'm not and will never be used to is back ache. Massive back ache from the sitting and waiting.

"Maybe a break or two first, Boss, " I heard Leorio Paradinight tap his fingers lightly on the table to a random rhythm. "I don't know about you gals, but I'm kind of feeling like a zombie now from staring and doing nothing for the past hour." He then pushed up his eyeglasses. "And I don't really appreciate spending my Valentines' Night with no-show coworkers."

Leorio looked at me and Ms. Biscuit with a grimace. "Please, oh please tell me, you gals think the same."

"And here I was thinking you both wanted to step away from writing for the trashy tabloid sections," Ms. Biscuit replied, flipping back her wavy blonde(almost gold, if you ask me) locks. "I might be wrong in that assumption, ne~?"

"That's not what I meant, Boss!" Leorio was quick to defend. "Damn, don't you have a date for this evening, Ma'am Bisky? We know you're pretty popular when it comes to the otakus from other deps because you look like some kawaii doll. Another guy left a love letter sealed with those cheesy stickers on your desk AGAIN, right?"

_Oh yeah_, I wanted to smirk in agreement if only I wasn't feeling back pain at the moment. _Tell us about it, Ma'am Bisky._ After all, even if Ma'am Biscuit's our boss, her friendship with Leorio and me is undeniable ever since the past years.

From the start, she already saw our perseverance to become less of an invisible tabloid writer and more of a full-fledged journalist. Ma'am Bisky became like our mother at work, although it might be pretty hard to believe, with how fragile and innocent she looks...as if she's not a day over 30.

Actually, sometimes I wish that, teaching me how to write efficient articles aside, she would also share how she effortlessly attracts the opposite gender's attention.

"Eh, I never noticed and I never cared, " Ma'am Bisky would conclude in a sing-song voice each time I try dropping a hint. She would then frown like a kid who just

realized something, and grab me by the shoulders. "Ne~! Don't tell me you measure your beauty based on boyfriends, Erena~chan?That's a no-no, sweetie!"

_Growing up as that boyish girl who was not fat but not thin enough, not ugly but not pretty enough, not small but not tall enough...I don't really think the people around me, my playmates, classmates and colleagues, agree with Boss' "no-no sweetie" belief. Honestly, just hearing my weird name is more than enough to make new people raise an eyebrow the first time._

Not that I'm complaining because I wasn't born as "Yuuki Hasegawa" or "Hana Matsumoto" or something like that. It's a little too late to complain about it now, don't you think?

_But in a way, it'd be nice to be someone like Miss Bisky_, I mused to myself as I stared absent-mindedly at her and Leorio who were, no doubt, playfully arguing again on whether we should just abandon tonight's meeting or not.  
>It's not like I want to leave this partnership project wherein for the first time, we'll finally interview someone. Miss Bisky and the others will judge us based on how we'll conduct the group interview...nerve-wracking as it may sound, I'm pretty sure Leorio and I would pass for a promotion.<br>We practiced what we would ask, how we would approach and imagined how they would respond for so many times now.  
>And although the only thing we don't know is the individual's name because he's been described to be a pretty private person, I'm not the type to worry about that. We've waited long enough for this opportunity and now...!<p>

I'm getting the positive vibes, the green signal for this in my bones.I feel as if he's a good person.

_Not to mention agreeing for an interview on the kind of day wherein he should go out with his girlfriend or spouse or family...yep._ I closed my eyes and nodded my head vigorously to myself. _Surely a good old man!_

"See?" Leorio was now saying. "Erena~chan said 'yes'! She also wants at least a 30-minute break from this crazy claustrophobic waiting."

"H-huh? _I said what?_

Instead of answering me, Leorio stood up from his chair, putting his hands together as if he was praying. Turning to Miss Bisky, Leorio let out one of his most polite

"Please?"

(Also one of the most rare, BTW. I've known him for years and uh-huh, you guessed right: he only talks like that when asking for a favor. Especially from Miss Bisky here.)

Ms. Bisky made a cute little pout, looked at the both of us, then blew a raspberry again, a habit she has whenever she feels defeated, bored or just tired.

"Fine, Leorio~kun and Erena~chan. If you really need to go outside and recharge your batteries, well then, take your time."

Ms. Bisky examined her nails for a second in silence then looked up again. "But I expect the both of you to come back here as soon as I call, OH-kay? Check your

phones constantly."

She then shooed us away in a child-like manner. "Well then, whatcha waiting for, troublesome twosome? Ta-ta you go!"

Leorio and I sighed in relief as we made our way out the door and towards the building's exit. But we weren't even halfway through the building's glass doors when I heard my phone's message ringtone.

"Damn, already?" Leorio complained beside me, resting one of his hands on the door. "Man, we haven't even stepped a single inch away from the building!"

**[Sent On: 2/14/15]**

**[From: Shaiapouf My Love]**

**{Ena myyy love,where u at now?Im w8ting here at the RDY's ...so Xcited for our date tonight!See u Table 143. =***))) }**

I had the urge to slap myself awake after seeing the teary-eyed emoticon. My boyfriend of three years just sent me a sweet text message with a sweet, sweet emoticon: something he hasn't done ever since we passed one year of our relationship!

_Ah, V-Day all the way!_

Leorio looked in suspicion, raising his eyebrows at the message. "Wow, that sure is something! Shai The Player's getting all mushy and having proper dates with you

now?"

The idiotic smile on my face caused by my boyfriend's short but sweet text didn't waver as I rolled my eyes at Leorio. "Why are you making it sound like it's the first time we've had a date? FYI, Leo~kun, we've been going out PLENTY of times already."

"With you always the one asking him out and hoarding him about it," Leorio replied, with his eyebrows now raised at me. "You might have been going out PLENTY of

times for all I care, but that still doesn't beat the _PLENTIER_ times he cancelled it with you."

I lightly punched Leorio in the arm. "Gya, you know people from the News Reporting department are busier, right? Not to mention he's the son of a famous local reporter. Shai might have chosen to be one of those producers behind-the-cameras instead, but he's still at the top of his work like his father! Besides...there are still the _PLENTIEST_ of times when Shai My Love said 'I LOVE YOU'." I felt my heart beat faster in remembrance of the past three years.

_And tonight could be the most wonderful moment of them all,_ I giggled to myself.

Leorio scoffed in disgust. "Shai _MY LOVE_? You call each other with that gay pet name?"

"Goshdarn it, I forgot I was with an old bitter geezer," I smirked. "Just because you don't have a significant someone doesn't mean you could ridicule others who have!"

"I'm not ridiculing you, I'm just correcting you," Leorio explained with his chin up in the air as I walked past the building's glass doors and out into the night.  
>Leorio followed suit, still talking. "And besides, who told you I don't have a 'significant someone'? She, um, just doesn't know yet!"<p>

When I just stuck my tongue out and started rummaging through my bag, Leorio quickly spoke, "Oi, oi, I'm only looking out for you and your naive ass. I just don't like seeing the plague called tch, _LOVE_, spreading together fast with stupidity."

Waving a finger, he continued reprimanding me. "Didn't your older brother even tell you about these sorts of stuff? If a girl cancels a date, it means she had to. But if a boy cancels a date, it means he has _TWO_!"

I sneaked one quick peek at my current appearance using my phone's front camera. A little flip of my dark brown hair here and there, some finger-combing, straightening of my usual work clothes...YOSHI~! I looked ready to go now. Unlike other women, I don't worry about make-up, since I never use make-up in the first place.

"Damn, Erena! You didn't even hear out my last sentence. That was my main advice, 'ya know!"

I stopped for a moment to eye him and grin jokingly. "Gya, I didn't hear you out because I heard something different! I heard...SO MUCH LOVE is in the air tonight."

I paused to do a silly wave. "So try not to breathe, grandpa!"

Clutching my phone against my chest like a love struck middle student, I let out a brief, "Ja~ne, Leo! I'll be back before Miss Bisky even calls" and skipped farther away into the night.

**~X~O~X~O~**

Twinkling lights and The Righteous Brothers' "Unchained Melody" greeted me as I entered one of Yorkshin City's most elegant restaurants. Catching my breath from the over-excited sprint I did to get here on time, I lightly patted my cheeks in an attempt to compose myself. Looking around, almost every table was occupied with couples making a toast to each other, staring at each other's eyes or merely talking. But if there's one thing in common with these strangers, it was that they were all smiling GENUINELY.

And that makes me smile.

"Welcome to Restaurant De Yorkshin, Miss," a courteous feminine voice said beside me. I looked to my left and saw a beautiful woman with auburn hair braided to her right, wearing what I would assume is a waitress' uniform. "May I ask what number would your table reservation be?"

"A-ano, Table 143!" I piped up before she even finished the question. To my ears, it sounded like how a child on a consistent sugar rush would talk.

_Calm those nerves down, Erena!_

The waitress' mouth twitched a bit. I wasn't sure if she got irritated or amused. Either way, she gestured towards me with a professional, "This way, Ma'am" and led the way.

To say that I was bouncing on my feet, passing beside one table to another, is an UNDERSTATEMENT. Honestly, I didn't feel like my feet were on their carpeted floor.

In fact, I wonder if I have feet at all. To have your beloved boyfriend take you out on his own romantic accord (when he isn't even the romantic type at all!) in one

of the most dreamy places for Valentine's Day...I felt like I was flying, with the soft beats of "Unchained Melody" guiding me through the clouds.

_"Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea._

_To the open arms of the sea..."_

The waitress in front of me suddenly stopped in walking, I felt my head bump into her shoulder.

_"Lonely rivers sigh._

_Wait for me, wait for me._

_I'll be coming home,_

_Wait for me."_

"Gya!"

"A-ah, I'm very sorry, Miss! But may I ask what number is your table reservation once again?"

_"Oh, my love, my darling._

_I've hungered,_

_Hungered for your touch alone."_

"Um, Table 143...right, 143. Is something wrong?"

I went in front of the waitress who had her brows furrowed thoughtfully on some kind of clipboard I didn't notice before.

_"Lonely time,_

_And time goes by so slowly._

_And time can do so much."_

"Miss, I'm afraid there might be some kind of mistake with your reservations."

_"_

_Are you still mine?"_

"Huh?" I asked, not quite understanding what she's saying. "Shai himself messaged me that our table is 143, no other number..."

I tilted my head at her, confused. "Did someone, like, erm, steal our seats or something?"

_"I need your love!_

_I...I...I need your love."_

"Ma'am, I assure you no mix-ups of the kind happen in our establishment. Table 143 was reserved by Mr. Shaia Pouf. Do you know him?"

I huffed out some air, feeling insulted. "Duh, of course I do. He's my boyfriend! We're supposed to have our dinner here."

_"God-speed..."_

The waitress made a clicking sound with her pen before writing something on her clipboard.

"My deepest apologies, Miss. I did not mean to upset you. A slight miscalculation might have just happened, I see."

"Miscalculation?"

_"...your love..."_

"Um, Miss, you see, Mr. Pouf reserved only a dinner for two, not three."

_"...to me."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Corner:<strong> _And after 3 1/2 days, it's done. HECK YEAH, my take on shipping Chrollo Lucilfer with an OC is done! Or rather, only the first chapter is, lol. _

_But don't fret, fellow HiatusXHiatus, I mean, HUNTERXHUNTER fans: your author here is a very obsessed Hisoka/Chrollo fangirl with lots of ADHD tendencies to inspire her...as well as to discourage her! ***laughs at her own joke as the readers give her a Hisoka poker face* XD**_

_Incoherent midnight-induced ramblings aside (It's 1:15 AM right now here. Explains my craziness.), I hope you guys welcome this newbie little me into your Favorite and Following lists. And most importantly, don't forget: Reviews. It keeps ANY writer, whether abnormal like me or not, to keep writing._

_But of course, I don't welcome haters or trolls, unless you can troll me the way Jennifer Lawrence trolls the entire Hollywood with her random antics of awesomeness. There's a reason why this site is called "fan fiction". If you don't like the OCs or why the character's like this or that...too bad, bruh. Because I myself am PLEASED where my ideas for this story are going! And I come from a family of perfectionists...if that tells you anything. Hihi. (P.S.: I'm an orphan now.** XD** )_

_I decided to make this Kuroro/OC story because even if I'm married to Hisoka deep in my heart for all lifetimes to come, I feel as if the Phantom Troupe leader needs loving too. I mean, LOOK AT HIM! Look at those eyes! Look at that body! And did you hear his friggin' voice? 1999 or 2011, I don't care, I can't even..._ ***hyperventilates*  
><strong>  
><em>I also noticed that a lot, if not all, Kuroro stories here are written with serious themes and plot. And while I admire those brilliant fanfic writers who don't stray too much from HxH's actual atmosphere (I SUCK at being serious, haha), I wanted to make people see Kuroro in a different light. Kuroro losing control of his calm, always mellow disposition? Getting paired up with the not-so-attractive of them all? Kuroro in a romantic comedy, considering his personality and way of thinking?Yep, you just can't imagine, right? But that's what makes it exciting, the unexpectedness. So, don't take this story seriously. I want you to laugh and get giddy... maybe even replace my OC with your name. Aw, don't be ashamed. I do that too when I read Hisoka fanfics.<em>** #thestruggleisreal**

_Before I retire for a midnight sna-I mean, BED, let me leave you with a very comforting quote you can share with your family and friends during times of trouble:_

**_"Don't cry because it's over. Schwing because it happened."_**


	2. Accident 2:Methinks V-Day Still Sucketh

**Accident #2: Methinks Valentine's Day Doth Sucketh, Part 2**

* * *

><p>Chrollo Lucilfer was amused.<p>

"A~ano, u-um, Kuroro~kun,"Kaya Sakaamoto, one of his business partner's daughter, spoke up in front of him.

"Yes, Kana?" Chrollo asked smoothly, meeting her eyes for only a second then returning his sights to wherever they were settled on for the past thirty minutes. Kana resisted the urge to hysterically demand for his attention and act unlike the woman she was raised to become.

"Will you finally tell me why you took me out for the night...a _romantic_ one, nonetheless?"

"It's Ka-YA, not Kana, " Kana replied, brows twitching at Chrollo's intonation on the word "romantic". Realizing that he got the desired reaction out of her, Kaya blushed and composed herself, wanting to hate his calculative mind even for just this moment.

Chrollo looked at her directly, then, calmly but firmly saying, "And it's not Kuroro, it's Chrollo."

Kaya blushed again, biting her lip. "G-gomenasai, Chrollo~kun. I know you only let certain people call you tha-"

"I let NO people call me that, " Chrollo interrupted, tone still firm. Although his eyes were still calm and straying again to what was happening behind her, Kaya knew better not to tread on Chrollo's authoritative intensity.

While this cool yet electric intensity may be the reason why she, along with countless women, immediately falls spell-bound upon merely bumping into Chrollo, at worst this kind of intensity can be enough reason for those women, including men, to pee their pants. Although Chrollo isn't one to physically attack someone, Kana knew that it was mainly his undeniable aura, his...elegant poise that effortlessly makes everyone run to him as well as run from him.

How Kaya wishes she would be the one to awaken this stoic man's inner warmth and submissive side.

Planning was easy, you see. Due to being involved in her father's business, Kaya found herself approaching Chrollo for a permanent relationship in the same way she runs the family business. This second date was no different, or so Kaya had thought. She hid the book Chrollo usually occupies himself with, she chose a very romantic restaurant that will totally set the mood and made reservations in one of the more private tables. It should be going well. They should be getting more acquainted _really_ well. What Kaya didn't expect was that the disgusting duo who were acting like love-struck puppies for the past hour, next to their table, were actually partners-in-crime.

And with the way Chrollo seems more amused in spectating the "You-Cheated-On-Me" scene going on behind her than actually going along with her well-devised plan...Kaya felt she was about to end up as one of those women who Chrollo leaves in tears after one night of passion.

"S-shai, d-don't tell me...Illumi Onii-sama was right all this t-time? "

"M-my love, there's g-gotta be some...this is one whole misunderstanding! I d-didn't invite y-you here at-"

"Y-you didn't...? Why...y-you're not cheating, right? RIGHT?"

With one hand resting under his chin and the other holding a wineglass, Chrollo Lucilfer smirked.

Due to years of dining in this restaurant, whether with women or business associates, Chrollo would usually be found with a book on his left hand, reading as the other party drones on and on. Not that he wasn't listening-in fact, he can hear every word perfectly. His boredom on this same old-same old scenario, however, gets the best of him and instead of making eye contact, he focuses his sight on something more interesting. Which is, of course, his book.

But not tonight, it seems. And not just because of the fact that he wasn't able to bring his book tonight.

In front of their table, a dramatic scene worth filming was brewing.

"Tell me, Shaia Pouf: TELL ME! B-b-because you're b-breaking my heart just...s-s-staring at me like THAT!"

_Or maybe not_, Chrollo thought to himself. The woman confronting the couple was sobbing her heart out, snot visibly flowing in tiny amounts from her nose. Her fingers were trembling as she clutched a mobile phone close to her chest. Her face was completely blotchy and red, the expression on it confirming Chrollo's earlier thoughts.

The woman was not only a mess, but one pathetic mess that would rival any child.

"My love," the man who was referred to as 'Shai', desperately opened his arms up and walked over to the crying woman. "Let's sleep this off, o-okay? I will reserve a r-room at the hotel and y-yes, we'll talk it o-out t-there! W-we're just childhood friends who d-decided to, haha, y-you know: c-catch up on t-things? MY LOVE, c-come here into my a-arms like y-you do...you u-usually do! Here, l-let me-"

Chrollo had to cut off the man's dramatic, but obviously fake, charade from his hearing. He took a sip of his wineglass, his eyes looking at the woman whose sobs seemed to grow quieter as soon as this.. 'Shai' began hugging her.

_Surely she isn't falling for the man's old tricks again..._

"S-stop...hic...lying to ME.Y-you TWO were about t-to...hic...hic.. KI...hic...KISS w-when I walked in!"

The woman was still sobbing quietly, but her shoulders were shaking more visibly now as she buried her face in her hands.

"Oi-ya, oi-ya," a sultry female voice replied to the previous accusation.

Raising one eyebrow, Chrollo realized that the second woman in question was the one who spoke.

"My oh-so-lovely darling here is SO not cheating on you, little girl," the woman began as she haughtily linked arms with Shai who stood still beside her, looking back and forth between the two women nervously.

One plump arm on her waist, the woman continued, "Because tonight, officially, he's breaking up with YOU. And I, Cutie Beauty, am his current girlfriend."

Chrollo couldn't help but raise both of his eyebrows at (1)the all-too apparent nerve of this fat, cosmetics-overloaded woman; and (2)the ridiculous name she had just proudly introduced herself with.

"Cheating your woman for a stripper," Chrollo mused. "Low-lives indeed, don't you think?" Eyeing Kaya, he tilted his head as if waiting for her opinion on the matter.

Kaya, who was now having a small vein pop up on her forehead due to Chrollo's inattention AGAIN, forced herself to smile at Chrollo and nod graciously. Although, all she really wanted to do was scream or...whatever huge mess that will keep Chrollo's eyes stay on her (and only her!) for tonight.

_If I knew that a love triangle's quarrel would happen at this restaurant, I should've just let him bring one of his favorite Edgar Allan Poe novels instead._

Unbenknownst to Kaya who was cursing her plan's holes mentally, Chrollo's gray eyes flickered with amusement at the predicament he slowly put her in. He's no sadist, not that Chrollo would even be ashamed if he ever found out he was one, but women who don't know their place, especially being given pleasure and money for one night were intolerable to him.

Unlike other businessmen his age, Chrollo doesn't fool around with women. He prefers his antique books and running matters in Genei Ryodan's Inc., one of the world's wealthiest, most successful companies he worked so hard to aspire for and build ever since he was a child.

Not to say that his sexual needs were neglected: in fact, Chrollo acknowledges it, but he views it as nothing more than the human mind's demands from time to time. Arousal is merely the brain's response to the body's stimulated chemicals, and not even lying with many women could change that. What Chrollo finds a laughable mystery, though, is how many women confuse the brain and body's normal responses with 'feelings' or 'attachment' or all those fancy words he heard from women who would always, ALWAYS try to chase after him for a second night.

One even claimed that she was his soulmate.

Another pestered him to "settle down and marry".

"H-how dare YOU! Not only are you c-cheating on me, but you're...y-you've also got together with that shameless S-STRIPPER!"

Chrollo leaned back on his seat as the woman's sobbing turned into shrilly child-like shouts that halted his thoughts.

"N-now, my love, calm down for a minute while I-"

"While you WHAT? You continue the KISS I walked on IN?"

"M-my love, that's not it! I...er, no need to cause a scene no-"

"And NOW you're telling ME not to cause a SCENE when you've caused me to disbelieve everyone, even MYSELF, for the past THREE years?"

The sobbing woman was now shouting at the top of her lungs, as if she wasn't afraid to bust her vocal chords then and there.

"Disbelieve YOURSE...wait a minute. M-my love, all along, did you alrea-"

"YES!" The woman cut her off, hysterically clapping her hands together as if Shai just hit the lottery jackpot. "BLOODY YES! Illu Nii-sama had you on GPS the last time he visited here, and then I did the SAME. I also went through your phone, your laptop...EVEN YOUR ACTIVE FRIENDSTER ACCOUNT!"

The restaurant's other customers, mostly couples, snickered. The waiters and waitresses who were gathered in the corner watching the first-ever fight in their classy restaurant whispered to each other, letting out hushed giggles. The head chef, even with his stained white apron on, was holding out a Samsung tablet in front of him.

"You go, girl!" The head chef exclaimed excitedly, never taking his eyes off the video recorder application. "You should have whooped tha d*ckhead's ass already when you discovered he still has a FRIENDSTER ACCOUNT!"

More mocking snickers of "gay", "certified d*ckhead" and "dump the sorry douchebag" echoed within the restaurant.

The woman began laughing then, but to Chrollo's ears all he heard was her gasping for air as tears still fell from her face.

_Adrenaline rush on children are always the most hilarious to watch_, he smirked, turning to look at Shai whose fair skin was visibly reddening due to embarrassment.

The woman who called herself "Cutie Beauty" dramatically gasped in defense. Patting Shai's face gently, she cooed, "Darling, darling le mine, don't you see? She's a STALKER! She never even respected you throughout the years you were together. She even SHAMED US in front of all these people! Choosing ME in the end is the best decision you have EVER done."

"Shamed YOU?" The woman stopped laughing and shouted again in an octave higher, if possible. "Isn't it ME who was SHAMED by both of YOU?"

Pointing at Shai, the woman screamed, "Letting your frickin' STRIPPER text me, pretending to be YOU because you AIN'T got the bellsie-ballsies to DO SO!"

Chrollo managed to not choke on his wine at the woman's choice of swear words and insults.

_Bellsie-ballsies_, Chrollo pondered, staring at the woman who was still screaming and pointing at Shai. _Is she even mad or just trying to be the sillier version of Dr. Seuss?_

Chrollo shook his head gently, closing his eyes as he let out a small laugh at the woman's ridiculousness.

That's when he felt water getting splashed on his face.

"T-that's it, " Kaya whispered, right hand trembling as she put down her empty glass on the table. "Y-you...you're unbelievable! I did everything to make you happy ever since my father's company teamed up with Genei Ryodan Inc...ever since I met you last week. I liked what you like, I read what you read, I went where you went. And even in bed, you know I satisfied you! Now, not only you don't want to take me back for a second night...but you're also sizing up damsels in distress while you're on a date with me!"

Kaya stood up, a bit shaken from her little outburst. "You've never laughed in front of me after all this time...yet you find the woman over there with such horrible fashion and crude language AMUSING? Tell you what, you can now prey on that helpless woman once she's finished ranting and crying her head off-further partnerships are off. I'm LEAVING. For once, you never even CARED anyway about my feelings!"

"Why should I care?" Chrollo retorted impassively, unimpressed by Kaya's theatrics. Tilting his head slightly at her, he looked more dangerously charming than Kaya remembered as water droplets fell from the strands of his black hair.

Kaya gulped out a squeaky, "W-what?", vaguely remembering that Chrollo asked her a question.

"Why should I care, when it's all just in your head," Chrollo continued, his poker face making Kaya feel flustered. "And since those...feelings are chemical imbalances in _your_ head, _you_ should be the one to fix it, not me."

Chrollo ran a finger on the rim of his wineglass. "You'd be surprised how big your brain, and the thought forms in it, really is."

Looking up at Kaya, he asked, "Or is it because...you don't have _one_?"

Kaya's face became more flustered at the realization that Chrollo just hinted that she was brainless. _Why, no one ever called her dumb, idiotic or anything synonymous with those before!_

Reaching for Chrollo's wineglass, Kaya was about to pour red wine this time on his expressionless face when his hand clamped hers down on the table.

"I told you, I don't have a talent for doing things the second time around," Chrollo said nonchalantly, his unfazed demeanor making Kaya panic inside.

Standing up, Chrollo leaned in close to her until his nose touched hers.

"I guess, I will let you keep one of my favorite books from Edgar Allan Poe. Letting you know that cynicism is common sense's true from...I hope that shows enough of my gratitude for tonight."

And that's when Chrollo let go of the stunned Kaya's hand.

**X~O~X~O**

_The bandage got too wet_, Chrollo silently thought to himself as he made his way to the hotel's VIP bathroom. There was a bathroom in the previous restaurant he just walked out of, but he preferred the nearby hotel's bathroom because he found it more private and sanitary.

Removing the damp piece of cloth around his forehead, he threw it in the trashcan and started bringing out a small spare cloth from his suit's pocket. Anticipating that this would happen in a way, considering Kaya's temperament and the way he countered it, Chrollo looked at the full-length mirror and began tying another bandage over his forehead, watching the tattooed cross on it disappear bit by bit.

After securing the new bandage, Chrollo walked over to the bathroom sink and pulled out a few tissues from the side. He began wiping the water droplets neatly off his hair first, and then his face. He was almost halfway done when out of nowhere, he heard what seemed like a woman's distorted voice.

Which was impossible, because he was in the VIP bathroom. The gold sign that hung in capital bold letters on the door, too clear for everyone to read even from a mile away, was enough explanation.

**"Gyanya...sniffs. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu...HUHUHUHUHUBUHUHUHUHU!"**

Chrollo dropped his tissue slowly, placed his hands firmly on the edge of the sink and turned his head around.

_A woman is here. Or maybe a transgender. It sounds though, as if he...or she...was crying or some sort._

Sniffs and sounds of nose-blowing resounded in the silent bathroom.

Letting his ears pick up where the sound was coming from, Chrollo was led in front of the bathroom's individual stalls' opposite side: the changing stalls.

Since it's a VIP bathroom, two kinds of stalls are found in the bathroom. On the right side are the individual stalls, which only have deep-cleaned toilets in it and for urinal purposes only. On the left side are the changing rooms where a shower is present once you step inside. It's usually used by the elite members of Yorkshin's swimming team who are immediately granted VIP access in the hotel.

Chrollo recalled that tonight was Valentine's Day. And although he didn't know much about the subject (like he cares), Chrollo was certain that even if a transgender or whatever is behind the last changing room's door, he...or she...is not a member of this swimming team, since who in their right mind would consider swimming, which is merely another term for _spending hours being soaking, dripping wet_, as a romantic date?

A flashback of Kaya splashing him with water popped up in his mind, making Chrollo grimace.

_It's always the crazy ones, of course._

**"BWUHUHUHUHUHUHU!"**

Another muffled cry filled Chrollo's ears as he made his way to the last changing stall then knocked at the door. He noticed that the shower isn't on, by the sound of it...which means this person is just moping on the floor, eating her tears and tissue up, with the confusing sound of his...or her...voice.

"Hello, Mister...or Miss...are you okay?"

"Gooom umay," the voice, still muffled by what Chrollo could deduce as a tissue or handkerchief, responded. "Dim suman hwi."

More sniffles and nose-blowing were heard as Chrollo tried to translate into English, or anything understandable, what he...or she...just said.

"I'm sorry, Miss...Mister, but I did not quite understood what you were trying to say...?"

"I said, go away!" The voice, not so muffled anymore, shouted with an accompanying sob. "There's someone here, goshdarnit! And who are you calling MISTER? I am not a-"

The changing room's door was suddenly kicked open. It was a little too late before Chrollo realized that he addressed this woman as a Mister due to the distorted voice a while ago.

"-MISTER! I don't even know YOU and yet you're insulting ME already, do you even KNOW the FRICKIN' FLIPPIN' HELL I've been on a joyride in for TONIGHT? I swear to God, all of you BOYS are-"

The woman's next words died in her throat as she made direct eye contact with Chrollo who was standing in front of her, eyeing her face then her chest.

The woman must have realized the current state she was in, for she gasped in horror and turned redder than a strawberry.

_Black, wavy, almost frizzy hair, dark-brown eyes that were already turning red because of crying, with the same facial expression from before: as if her one and only castle crashed down before her..._

Chrollo smirked, seeing it was the same girl who caused a scene in the restaurant.

"Well, if it wasn't our Miss Mess-Maker an hour ago. Why am I not...surprised it was you."

"Stay back!" The woman shouted, clutching her arms protectively over her red checkered blouse, which was only halfway-buttoned. "I don't talk to perverts like YOU who barge into the girls' restroom to take advantage of HEARTBROKEN WOMEN...changing into their extra CLOTHES!"

She then clutched her arms tighter, as if she wanted her clothing to swallow her up.

Chrollo can't help but smirk again. Woman, eh? If this girl looks at herself as a woman...well then, Chrollo despised books. Honestly, to his eyes this woman is the type that should just wear those sailor school uniforms, run around in lollipops and never look back.

_Nothing special, nothing attractive._

"I may have been with a lot of women, but I must say, I do not condone pedophilia," he chuckled lightly. "I just checked up on you to tell you that this is the me-"

"Shut up you perverted SON OF A GUN! I don't need your explanation, I need you to stop staring and smirking like a K-I-A. And GET THE FUDGE OUT of the girls' bathroom...NOW!"

Chuckling at her outburst, Chrollo decided to try again. Holding his hands up as he walked closer, trying to appear harmless. "Miss, I don't know if you are into experimenting another gender or not, but I would just like to remind you that-"

"GYANYA! The pervert's coming to get ME! Stop, stop...no, YOU A-AIIIN'T!"

The girl decided to rush back into her stall and was about to slam the door shut on Chrollo's face when a male's voice was heard a few steps away from the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah," the man was saying, as if he was talking on the phone with someone. "Miss Kaya Sakaamoto was nice enough to tip us with where Mr. Chrollo went after their date...of course, of course, Boss, we'll definitely catch up to his personal life this time! The Paparazzi Press will be the first to get the scoop on one of the most eligible ba...uh-huh, roger."

Signalling the end of his call, the bathroom's main door opened and the man stepped inside the VIP bathroom, making Chrollo stand up straighter, all senses alert.

_I always knew that Mr. Sakaamoto's daughter is a headache-inducing one. Where to hide, however..._

Miss Mess-Maker, who was peeking from her stall's door that was slightly opened, whispered in a muffled voice again, "Um, bro? What's...happening? You look like you've been frozen to death there ever since that guy went insi-"

Chrollo locked eyes with the girl, although he was not really hearing the woman over the course of action he was planning in his head.

_Of course. This woman's stall._

Aided by his quick wits, he reached for the door and swiftly pried it open from the mess-maker.

"H-hey, wait a minute...I-I don't like that deadly serious look on your face. MOTHERFATHER, are you his ACCOMPLICE by any cha-HEY! S-top pushing, stop PUSHING YOU CRIMINAL WHAT ARE YOU-Don't even try to-OUCH! Get the FUDGE OUT before I-GYAAAA, DON'T!"

And just like that, the last changing stall's door closed with a _'bam'_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Corner:<strong> _I had no idea what I just wrote, TBH. So when I was read it for the first time while editing some details (FF REALLY messes up with the spacing and font styles, ugh), I was fangirling and blushing a lot. Especially when I remembered my plans for Chapter 3...OMG, control your *ahem* orgasms, le me! One thing's for sure though...situations would get trickier for our unlikely pair from now on._

_Sorry for the late update, as usual. You see, I'm also working on the sixth (or was it seventh, lol) chapter of another fanfiction,the one I wrote for "The Hobbit"(The title is "Tokimeki No Doukasen"). Not that I'm promoting...I suck at it anyway, why bother, hahaha! **X)**_  
><em>I'm also obsessing over the Crime and Investigation Asia channel or CI every time I get the chance to...and although I've gotten a lot of ideas for a HisokaOC fanfiction (I'm digging deeper into our fave sociopathic clown's mind, hooray!), I won't be writing that story until I finish this one. Or Tokimeki No Doukasen. I don't want to fall into one of my habits, which is not finishing anything I've started once I've gotten bored._

_Anyway! I just wanted to give these two people Chrollo Lucilfer-shaped cookies and cupcakes:_

_ ciel-de-crystal = For being the first to click that Favorite button for this story. Aw, thank you very much for giving this new AU story a chance! **:")))**_

_ sunlightxiii = I'm speechless, bruh. You did not just Favorite and Follow this story, but you also put me on your Favorite and Following Authors list! You don't know how hard I fell from the top bunk (We have a double deck bed, you see. Haha!) when I read my notifs...MYGAD. My little brother had to stop me from throwing all my pillows and blankets in joy and relief. HAHAHA. XD_  
><em>To answer your Review, ahahaha, Illumi's fangirls, huh. Actually, I gathered opinions from real people online, going on HxH forums and stuff, so I know what would make all you fangirls out there tick. I want the characters to not be, like, "distant" to the readers much, you know. I want them to really SEEM human. If the readers can easily imagine themselves replacing my OC, for me, it's a success. Hihihi. <em>  
><em>And yep, I'm including everyone's favorite genki boy in this story as well. Why not, right. Besides the fact that Gon's so adorable, in my perspective I find him easy to write about, since we share the same personality: cheerful, emotional and just (too) honest. You gotta wait and see when he'll appear, I guess! <strong>;)<strong>_

_Theme song for this chapter: **"Be My Love" by Clazziquai.** Although I've been replaying Hisoka and Kuroro ft. Gon and Killua's "Yakusoku No Uta" for the second month now... _


	3. Accident 3: Death To Delabost!

**Accident #3: Death To Delabost!**

* * *

><p>I wrote a book.<p>

Yes, you read right. I wrote a book. After being dumped for a big-breasted, make-up slathered older woman, I spent the following months working, working and working my broken-hearted self off. And it didn't take long before the big shots noticed me and my writing skills that, according to them, "surpassed that of a tabloid's". I was given the opportunity to become an author.

I made it.

Now here I am: an established, well-known author for writing my inspirational book entitled, "How I Survived: To Hell And Back". I poured out with all my heart the aches and grief I experienced just by merely loving someone deeply. I recalled every moment that seemed to last forever. I wrote about Shai. I wrote about Cutie Biatch-I mean-Beauty. I wrote about Shai and me. I wrote about Shai and Cutie Beauty. I wrote about us. I wrote about how there was no more us.

It became a New York Times bestseller.

Critics praised my choice of words, the flow of my true-to-life novel. Teenagers felt the "feels" as they would like to call it, saying that it was more emotional than "The Fault In Our Stars" or any other novel they have read. Adults were seen purchasing my book, even asking for a sequel.

It wasn't long before the media caught into the craze. Huge production companies were offering me the chance to turn my book into a movie. Once the pathetic nobody of a trashy tabloid department, I am now being hoarded by interviewers and cameras everywhere I go. Yet, all their questions seemed to be the same.

_"How did you survive through such an unfair, devastating heartbreak?"_

I would always take my sunglasses off, raise an eyebrow and flash my questioners a dazzling smile that seemed to say, "How did I, indeed?" The media would usually

suck it up, commend me on having such a positive, radiant aura and answer their own questions themselves.

_"See that, ladies and gentlemen? With that wonderful smile and glowing spirit, how can we even doubt her strength?"_

_"Ms. Erena should be a prime example for all the ladies out there: that no matter how much suffering you go through, you must believe that you can overcome it."_

_"As our gorgeous author here seems to say: when you've been hurt, cry a river, burn bridges and write a successful book about it!"_

_"That Shai surely doesn't know what he just let go of! With a beautiful face and an even more beautiful character, Ms. Shimabukuro will surely rank high in this year's_

_Most Desired Bachelorettes yet again."_

Today is just like any other day. Sitting on a plush chair, I sign copy after copy of my book for the Book Signing. My fans, the "Erenators", as they would like to call themselves, were very eager: they make me sign not only their books, but also their shirts, bracelets, arms and wrists. Most would cry and hug me as if I was their long-lost mother whenever we'd take selfies. Still, it was fun. I found it fun.

"...underwear." I heard a voice say while I was busy signing my name on a book copy.

"Yep, say what?" I replied absent-mindedly, still not looking up from what I was signing on. "Do you have any other items you wish for me to sign on...or to give to you,Sir?"

I then proceeded to sign on a white shirt that was laid out in front of me.

"...UNDERWEAR," The man's voice repeated clearer. "Your UNDERWEAR." A mocking smirk followed the man's words.

I gasped and dropped the black marker I was holding. "Excuse _ME_?"

"I really did not miscalculate when I judged you to be as slow-witted as you look,"the man said in calm arrogance. "I have been trying to tell you this for the third time in a row, Miss GREEN-BUTTERFLIES-PANTIES."

I stood up, embarrassment making me burn from my face to my neck. _How dare this perverted fiddlesticks of a man call himself a fan and actually, SHAMELESSLY_

_attend one of my book signings just to disrespect ME?_

I was about to hurl my black marker at him in anger when I felt something vibrate beside me.

" Glad to see that your phone jolted your senses back."

**~O~O~O~O~**

The man sighed and tilted his head at me. In boredom or in amusement, I can't seem to read into him.

"So you can put yourself in a trance-like, daydreaming state easily even if you're standing up, completely wide awake?" The man half-smirked. "Interesting ability. I see I couldn't blame your lover for seeking someone more...attentive."

Squinting my eyes in dreamy confusion, I realized three things:

(1) I wasn't seated on a plush, comfortable seat. I was standing up, back hitting the shower's button.

(2) I wasn't in a Book Signing. I wasn't being trailed by camera men or people from the media. There were no critics, no fans. There, in an enclosed space, was me. Me and a man.

(3) I wasn't with a man I knew. In fact, it was my first time seeing this grey-eyed stranger who was still tilting his head at me. I have to admit though, squinting my dark brown eyes more, that this man didn't look bad at all. In fact, I found myself appreciating the way his jet-black hair fell over his bandaged forehead, the weird emerald earrings that just seemed to compliment his fair skin further, the way his lips quirked in a half-smirk as if he knew what I was thinking and...

"Impressive how you easily fawn over other men when it has only been an hour and a half since your previous lover cheated on you. You really do live up to your

nickname, don't you?"

Now I don't know about you, but that sentence full of calm mockery is more than enough for reality to slap me awake in the face. I let out an "Eeep!", realizing that my back was pressing the shower button lightly enough to produce drizzles and droplets.

Good thing I wasn't soaked wet, but crap, I still got wet spots here and there. It might be my back that hit the shower, but if it wasn't for this rude, RUDE man interrupting me for fixing up my clothes, nothing of this disastrous sort would have happened.

"You balls on a _HEIFER_!" I shouted, outraged in remembering everything that went down for tonight. "Not only are you a perverted man who likes barging in women's

stalls, but you're also a sadistic, unfeeling-HMPH!"

I felt a hand cover my mouth.

Gray eyes narrowed at me.

"Quiet, mess-maker" The man said sternly, making me gulp in response.

"You're attracting the attention of the papparazzi."

I meant to say a "Huh" but all that came out was a muffled "Mrowr?"

"For the record, evading a frustrating papparazzi with an equally frustrating stranger was not part of my schedule for tonight, " the man explained in a low voice, as if he was talking to a little kid. "However, nosy, assuming women seem to take desperate measures to merely have me. I am a man of privacy, respect and authority, Miss Mess-Maker. I don't allow this which caused me to take this course of action."

Still covering my hand, he patiently went on. " You, on the other hand, made quite a shameful show back at the restaurant its owner had to prohibit you three from

stepping again into not only the restaurant, but its nearby partner hotel as well. Apparently, you were too absorbed in with your broken-hearted self to understand, for you are now here, in the VIP men's bathroom. How you slipped in here unnoticed by the guards is a confusing matter, but I couldn't care less. I do care, however, that you are a non-VIP member of this hotel, not to mention the female that was personally thrown out by one of the owners a while ago."

"Weye wu! (Yeah, right!)" I responded, narrowing my eyes at him. "Likum guwuntu bilibu. Dagu ma jusi u akulish furulunu! (Like I'm going to believe you. That guy might just be your accomplice for all I know!)" Glaring at him, I tried prying his hand away from my mouth.

As if the heavens were tired of my pathetic muffling-and-prying-the-hand-off theatrics, I heard a phone ring outside and a man's voice clear his throat before answering it. I then heard one of the stall's doors opening...then it closed.

It was definitely another guy.

My shoulders sagged in defeat. _You've humiliated yourself again, Erena. Looks like this gray-eyed know-it-all is right._

"Yeah, I'm currently in the hotel, in the men's bathroom. Hey, hey, Aoki-kun, can you call Miss Bisky for confirmation? I think I've kinda missed out on Mr. Chrollo's

whereabouts at the moment. My GPS is lagging and malfunctioning like crazy. And I kinda...like...deleted my copy of Miss Sakaamoto's message. Yeah, yeah, don't

worry! She won't get mad. Miss Bisky's my BFF, hehehe! Oi,call me back ASAP, okay?"

_Typical old-geezer Leorio_, I laughed mentally. _Count on him to forget important details and use his "I'm-Miss-Bisky's-BFF" skills to talk his way out of-_

The hand covering my mouth didn't stop me from emitting a gasp of realization.

Leorio, it's freakin'_ LEORIO_ who's outside our stall! And if I heard his phone call correctly...the members from the other team have arrived already.

I can't help gasping in horror again even though it always comes out muffled.

"FRUZU FULIN DOGUMI (FRAZZLIN' FRANKLIN DADGUMMIT!)!" I cursed, not caring if the man in front of me would understand it or not. They're already starting the

interview, the PROMOTION INTERVIEW, without me! I've been waiting for this months, years even...and now I would miss out on this WHOLE OPPORTUNITY just

because I got cheated on, I was kicked out of a very elite establishment, I stumbled inside the VIP men's bathroom and I was being held captive by an unknown man

who's got papparazzi phobia?

The man in front of me, however, mistook my gasps for agreement, because he let go of my mouth and chuckled lightly, saying, "It wasn't that hard to accept that you're the one who barged in the wrong room, right?"

He half-smiled then, and for a moment I was taken aback by the sudden blinding charm from him. Like whoa, where did the smirking devil seconds ago disappear to?

"I...apologize for any distress I might be causing you. I am not at ease with this situation either, but if you would only lay low and stay quiet until the papparazzi outside is gone, it would save us both the trouble of being caught. After all, we're both...avoiding certain people, aren't we?"

I would have believed his apology if it wasn't for his arched eyebrow and half-smirk that seemed to say, _"Took you long enough. Knew you would see things MY way_

_eventually. Ha. HA!"_

I tried so hard not to let a vein pop out of my forehead, nodding sullenly instead as he coolly backed away from me and leaned into another corner of the stall, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as if, snap! Just like that, he looks so undisturbed and he's off to Yoga land now.

_Gya. He looks so full of himself. Getting cozy as if he's the boss of everything and everyone around him! Just wait until I-_

As if he can see that I was glaring at him, the man lazily opened one gray eye to look at me.

"I am flattered that you can't tear your eyes away from me since we met, although you're not one of the first women to. However, in regards to any...plots you may be laying out in your head, I say don't even think about it."

He then closed his eyes as if he didn't talk at all.

I scoffed audibly in disgust. "UGH," I whispered to myself. "Ugh-squared, ugh-cubed, UGH to the hundredth power!"

I so want this obnoxious guy out of my stall, then out of my LIFE. While he may be deemed attractive in everyone, especially in women's eyes, SERIOUSLY. Usually, I

would be cordial, thrilled, genuinely FRIENDLY with people I meet for the first time, being the aspiring journalist I was, but with this guy? It's like without even using words, he's lording his superiority in every way over people. And he wasn't even the least bit of discreet or polite about it! Why, only a few seconds of running into him he was smirking non-stop at me, insulting me with only a sentence or a facial expression and even dared to cover my mouth to shut me up and follow him.

And the most unbearable fact about this situation is, why, oh, WHY in Aunt Bessie's name am I FOLLOWING HIM?

_You gotta admit, he had you there with his deep, commanding, maybe even seductive voice-_

I widened my eyes in horror. No way, no way in all the saints' names, am I going to indulge in the direction of these...IMPURE thoughts!

_Oh, c'mon, you had goosebumps all over your arms when he put his hand over your mouth, right? Don't goosebumps only appear when-_

_Holy SCHNIKES, Erena_, I scolded myself. _You should be planning how to escape him, not how to bone him!_

_And your heart's still beating pretty fast too. I won't be suprised if it's one of the reasons he was smirking non-stop all a-_

A toilet's flush was heard outside, followed by the sound of a stall's door opening and a phone ringing.

"But Ma'am Bisky, can we at least wait for ten more minutes? I really don't want to start the promotion interview without Erena! Um, yeah...yeah, I was actually calling her for the past thirty minutes already, but she's not answering. Eh? No, she'll pick up soon, I'm sure of it!"

_FUDGE_, I thought, biting my lip to contain the urge to scream at my forgetfulness. How can I forget about Leorio being outside our stall at this VERY moment?

"I'll keep on calling her, Ma'am Bisky! So please, can you tell your, uh, boss buddies there to wait a while? In fact, I'll actually start searching for Erena~chan right now, since I'm almost done freshening up! Yes...yes...thirty minutes?"

The sound of the faucet being turned on, then off, made color drain out of my face. Anytime soon, Leorio will be leaving for the promotion interview.

_Don't tell me you're just gonna freaking leaving me here!_ I wanted to shout.

_But then again, he doesn't know you're trapped in there, idiot. Trapped until he actually LEAVES._

"Eh? Ten minutes only? But what if Erena doesn't make it in...fifteen minutes more, please, Ma'am Bisky?"

I didn't have to go outside to know that Leorio was bargaining again with Miss Bisky, this time for my promotional chance. In other circumstances, I would have laughed out of gratitude, but all I could tell myself mentally was, _"Come on, COME ON Erena Shimabukuro! Surely some of Illumi Onii-sama and Killua's smarts should have __rubbed off on you by now. You've got the same MOTHER, for Jehosafat's SAKE!"_

"Fifteen minutes it is! I'll go back to calling her after this. I'll definitely BRING her back there in TIME. Yeah, yeah, don't worry about her. Ma'am Bisks!"

_He'll "go back " to calling me? Then does that mean Leorio was calling me all this time? Then why is my phone not ringing out loud its usual..._

_OH._

"Yeah, bye Ma'am Bisky! I'm off to find Erena."

_If Leorio would go back to calling me after Ma'am Bisky's phone call, just like he said he would..._

Thumbing discreetly through my phone's Settings, I pressed the "Vibration:OFF" button and clicked the "Ringing:ON" . I gave the man at the corner a sideways glance.

_What the...was he SLEEPING? And what's with those more-beautiful-than-a-lady's eyelashes?_

_Too bad they'll be soaked with tears of humiliation after this._

I contained the urge to shake him awake and boastfully wave my phone in front of his face.

"YO-SHI." Taking a deep breath and making it look like I was just innocently fiddling with my phone, I raised my phone's ringtone volume to "MAXIMUM".

And Ling Xiaoyu's Arranged OST from the "Tekken 3" video game shattered the bathroom's silence.

**TENTENENTENTENENENTENENTENTENTENENENENTENEN-**

My ringtone was too loud, I would have dropped my phone if I wasn't so focused on getting out of this stall and into the interview venue. However, before I could even make a dash for the door's handle, I felt my phone wretched out of my hand and a body pushing me backwards to where I previously stood.

"MY PHONE!" I gasped, seeing the screen's light go out due to hitting the floor. I instantly reached out to save it from any further damage but I felt quick, strong hands hold my wrists up above my head. I gritted my teeth as I felt the evil mystery man secure me against him, obviously reading through my plan this entire time.

"Wait a minute...Erena?" I heard Leorio call outside. Based on the echoes of his voice, he's probably at the bathroom's door now, maybe debating whether he should go back to check or not.

"Leo-AH!" I was cut off when the man pushed me back so hard I hit the shower button again. This time, though, it wasn't just a droplet or two that poured out. It was a full-blown SHOWER.

"W-what the...w-h-what the-" The water hitting my face interrupted any swear words I wanted to shout at him. "S-stop, get off ME! I'm getting W-BLURB!" Some

amount of water made its way into my mouth, making me squint my eyes and spit it out.

"You had just confirmed my earlier suspicions," the man towering over me spoke flatly, his face devoid of any emotion even if he was also being hit by the water. "The man out there, according to my secretary's previous background check, is a writer from a trashy tabloid that consists of thirsty, low-class papparazzis. The kind of people who are willing to sacrifice anything to invade others' privacy and make money out of it."

"Y-you!" I whisper-shouted shakily due to the cold water. "Y-you were supposed to be s-sleeping! Y-you were s-supposed to be caught off-guard and-"

Whatever retort I had in my mind was forgotten as he leaned his forehead close to mine. Not because it was supposedly a romantic gesture, or his face was too

appealing to handle, even more with his hair now wet-it was because his gray eyes looked cutting cold and black all of a sudden, it made me shudder.

_Was he...was he...ANGRY or something?_

"Hello, is anyone there? Erena?" Leorio was still calling out. "Strange. I thought I heard her phone just now...Erena~chan? Shimabukuro~chan?"

"Your...department was chasing me for as long as I can remember," the man leaning over me was saying in my ear, drowning out Leorio's voice and the sound of water.

"And while they have conducted little interviews with my staff here and there, they were not contented until it was me they interviewed personally. Your kind doesn't seem to know how to take "no" for an answer, don't you?"

_Our kind? Why is he emotionlessly droning on as if we were a different species from him?_ If only his mouth wasn't so close to my ear, I definitely would have sworn a

comeback at him! All I managed to get out, though, was a weak, "What?"

"It was played out well. But no need to pretend anymore that you have stumbled through this bathroom and ran into me accidentally. The man out there is your

accomplice, right? If money is the only answer you two shameless third-rate stalking journalists accept, then let me be your guest."

"S-shameless?" _Blurb._ "THIRD-RATE?" _Who does this man think he IS?_ Heck, I don't know his name and here he goes, accusing us of acting like psycho stalkers

whose worlds revolve around him? It was even my first time seeing that (drop-dead gorgeous) face! And how can he berate us, DEMEAN us for doing what we love for a living, which is writing and interviewing people-even if it's hard? When I bet his buttspatula he's one of those lazy caddywhompuses in a suit who does nothing but prop their feet on a table and order coffee all day!

I didn't realize I was blabbing it all out loud until my mouth accumulated so much water, I noisily choked and gagged on it.

The arrogant man in front of me didn't seem to mind though, even if we were getting soaked to the bone and I was almost dying from his over-closeness and the

continuous flow of water. He just raised an eyebrow, as if all of these was normal stuff for him.

"Now I don't have the faintest idea of what a... 'caddywhompus' may be, but I perfectly know a papparazzi and his tricks by heart." The man tilted his head to the side, his intense eyes seemingly straying away to a certain memory. For some unknown reason, I felt my heart beat faster. Even though I can't decode what or who is he remembering exactly, the emotion in those gray orbs, even for just a split-second, tugged at some of my heartstrings.

_Sadness. Grief. Sorrow. How can supposedly simple gray eyes reflect so much emotion in them and yet..._

_Coldness. Apathy. Mockery. And yet...swiftly return to its darker intensity as if everything I saw was just a trick of the mind?_

"H-h-hey," I awkwardly managed to get out in a whisper. I really don't want to sound like I was pitying him, since he looked like one of those snappy people who don't want sympathy, but blast it, my voice failed me. "I-I can't help but notice t-that you got all,um, how d-do you say this...edgy when you found out I'm a journalist."

I slightly swallowed in an attempt to calmly ask the million-dollar question. "Did, uh...something happen between my, um, fellow journalists and you?"

My question might have broken his trance, for he looked straight at me. Maybe even a little too straight. His penetrating eye contact was making me flinch from head-to-toe.

I expected him to smash me into the wall for my too-personal question, or maybe kick me out of the stall because I was being this privacy-invading stranger, but he didn't do anything along those lines.

Instead, he laughed.

The man laughed silently, which then quickly faded into a snicker.

I was too stunned at this man's bipolar tendencies to notice that his laugh didn't have any genuine HUMOR to it.

"While I don't understand your nosiness about this particular subject, I should clear out to you that nothing happened to you that...nothing happened between your fellow journalists and me."

The man's tone dropped flat, now sounding dead serious. Goosebumps re-appeared on my arms.

"However, everything happened between your fellow journalists and _them_."

The way he pronounced the word _"them"_ increased the goosebumps on my arms, but unlike before, it wasn't a pleasant feeling you can drown in.

"Your kind is willing to go through all lengths and means for cold, hard cash, am I not right?"

The corners of the man's mouth turned up into an unfeeling half-smirk. I felt my stomach drop at the sight of it.

Oh, why am I not surprised that I treaded on dangerous waters with the million-dollar question. Guess I triggered more of this man's bipolar side, no doubt about it.

_You brought this on yourself AGAIN, Erena. NOW GET THE SCHNIKES OUT OF IT._

"Then allow me to give you what you TRULY came here for."

Before my fight-or-flight mode even kicked on, a pair of lips came crashing down on my own.

My eyes widened into saucers as I felt myself being pushed even further, if possible, to the wall. Automatically, I struggled against the man in a desperate attempt to save my first kiss from turning out into this. Into anything but this.

But I guess the heavens were too busy to notice or were just so amused at watching the sudden escalation of events.

The man thwarted my attempts with his dominant strength and size, making my efforts laughable. My arms were secured above my head, the joints there aching from the awkward position. My nails were gripping into my palms, it won't be suprising if I draw blood any minute now. My breath was coming in muffled gasps, gasps that seemed to sound farther and farther away from my ears.

_My first kiss._

There was no warmth in the man's kiss, although I felt my lips burning in response to his. Completely ignoring my whimpers of protest, he ravaged my lips. I felt his

tongue invade my mouth smoothly, forcing and demanding me to submission. Unsure of what to do, I let my tongue tangle with his, my whole body trembling as I did so.

_My first kiss._

"H-h-AH!"

He gripped my arms up tighter, making me cry out in pain. His other hand ran its fingers insultingly over my body, squeezing and poking my breasts as if it was nothing more than mere toys. His lips continued punishing me for a heavy reason I don't even understand. He kept on biting my lower lip, gasps of surprise seemingly spurning him on more as he pulled my hips and moved against me.

My head started to spin. I wanted to squeeze my eyes shut just so everything will make sense, but I can't take my half-lidded eyes off of the man's sharp, calculating

gaze. His eyes were open the whole time, unflinching, taking in every inch of my face. I felt myself drowning into its calm, gentle depths-something that his lips and

fingers don't agree with. Water droplets fell from my eyes. Vaguely, I realized that they weren't water droplets-they were tears.

_My first kiss._

I felt his long, slender fingers touch my denim pants unzipping it and probing inside. My body kept on burning up and trembling, as if encouraging his ministrations.

Something soft came in heated contact with my underwear as the man bit down hard on my lower lip once again, tearing out the first-ever moan I have let out my whole life.

"Now listen well, and listen good, Miss Mess Maker," the man's composed voice whispered into my ear. "No matter how many times you and your disgraceful scraps of fellow journalists plead, beg and spread those unsatisfying legs for me, nothing will happen. There will be no interview. Not now. Not ever."

The man pulled away then, and stared at me as if I was nothing more than a speck of dirt he was finally finished dusting off.

"I suggest that for once, you take my word for it. Go back to your establishment, pack your belongings and quit this task and position altogether. I have no doubts that the money would suffice for what you're truly after."

I didn't even bother to check my unbuttoned pants for confirmation that he put Jenni bills almost inside my underwear. Exactly the way men put it when they just got

entertained by some cheap, eager prostitute. I tried ignoring the taste of my tears as it rolled down on my cheeks.

"From experience, I do know that the likes of you do not give up easily. I should just reiterate, however, " the man went on casually, so casually that it made my throat hurt from holding back my disarrayed emotions. "That if I see you or your posse around anyone from the Genei Ryodan...well, I think I should be generous enough to let you finish that particular sentence."

The man closed his eyes, a mocking snicker escaping from his smirking lips. "Here's to never meeting again, my little Mess Maker."

With a face that looked more undisturbed and controlled than ever, the man strode gracefully out of the stall, out of the bathroom and out of plain sight. If this was a

normal situation, I would have commented on his cliche choices of saying goodbye, but to be honest, I can't even THINK or FEEL right now.

**~O~O~O~O~**

In just our first and last encounter, Mr. Gray-Eyes-With-Forehead-Bandage-On destroyed my pride in my work, my virginity and my completely being a female, into

RUINS.

Unbelievable, I know. Surprising? Not much. Unforgivable...holy hornswaggling _YES_.

There was no tenderness, no pleasure whatsoever in what he did. In what he stole. Not to mention that the man didn't have enough bellsie-ballsies on him to actually

apologize, own up, or...I don't know...maybe at LEAST make sure I was _ALRIGHT_?

I shakily tried to rub off the previous overwhelming sensation on my lips, not caring if it would bruise harder. My face still felt like they were in flames, but it's nothing

compared to the sudden throbbing I was feeling somewhere in my...

Gasping in revulsion, I squeezed my eyes shut, put my hands over my head in a classical "I-think-I've-gone-insane-now-but-not-fully" pose, I shouted the comebacks I was too chickenshite to tell Mr. Bandages when he was still inside the stall, the last of it being,

"Listen to me WELLER, and listen to me BETTER, bandaged freak! You ain't seen the last of this woman. I will DEFINITELY finish that sentence of yours because I'll

make sure I have whooped that perfect jaw back to 2012 you won't even get a vowel letter OUT! "

I stomped my feet hysterically while screaming and punching my fist towards the ceiling.

"_**YOU**_ will be the one to FIDDLESTICKS off, you MOTHER. FIDDLE._** STICKER**_!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Corner:<strong> _I was supposed to upload this four days ago but with a laptop-hogging uncle now living temporarily with us and unexpected girls' day out moments with my BFF/cousin who I rarely get to spend time with the past few months...sometimes, you must sacrifice things. ***dramatic music plays* x)**_

_So there it goes, my first-ever attempt at writing lime! Didn't expect the citrus coming, didn't ya? Well, I honestly didn't either. I kept on facepalming and burying my face in my hands the whole time I was editing it. Like, I CAN'T. I JUST CAN'T. Hahaha! **xD**_

_You know what, I should probably explain why I call this "author's corner". That, and also more of the things I want to say and the Followers I would like to thank...in the next chapter. Our laptop's been lagging like crazy every minute or so, I can't count how many times I re-started this junk already so...GOMENASAI. I also uploaded this chapter in a rush so...forgive me for any errors._

_Anyway, it seems like Chrollo here's got a thing going against dem journalists, eh? I wonder what you guys think so far. Reviews are highly (desperately, lol) welcome! 'Til the next chapter, Hunters. **:)))**_


End file.
